Vendetta
by Slow Like Honey
Summary: A mysterious force is at work in Sunydale. An age old call for revenge against Angel is forced into the open and when Spike betrays him into the hands of the enemy Buffy must choose between old love and new.
1. I The Wait Is Over

Vendetta: Lastimé para él.  
I. The Wait is Over.  
  
Burnadette cast the sacred runes for the forth time that night. They still told her the same thing but she would not belive it. Her chance for revenge had come. Years of waiting would finally be paid off and she would have her revenge against the one who murdered her Mama. Her time was now for the great and mighty Angelus was in Sunnydale.   
  
"And how the mighty fall." She said out loud with laughter in her voice. 


	2. II Jealousy Is What Love Is All About

Vendetta: Lastimé para él.  
II. Jealousy Is What Love Is All About.  
  
Kennedy and Willow were enjoying a rare moment of peace, sitting on the couch in Buffy's living room, watching a nice comedy about two women who found out their high school reunion was in a month and they were still living together and making minimum wage. It was a very amusing movie and relaxation was a rare thing indeed ever since the thing with The First started, which is why Willow was quite annoyed when the doorbell rang.   
  
She swung open the door in rage and said "What the hell is your problem?!" in the most outraged voice she could (a very un-Willow-like voice). Then she noticed who the doorbell ringer was. "Angel?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome." he grinned.   
  
"I'll go get Buffy."   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Angel back in Sunnydale. . . jealous? No. . . no. I'm not!" Spike had left the Summers home as soon as he got wind of Angel being there. He had gone out the back door to avoid him. A nice long walk was what he needed. He almost crashed into Glory in his oblivion.   
  
"Argh!" she sighed in disgust "Don't you look where your going? Do you think your the only one on this planet just because your little whore is paying attention to another monster? You disgust me . . ."   
  
Her voiced slowed down into a more soothing tone as she melted into Drusilla.   
  
"I saw your thoughts. . . red, red, red. Bloody dripping red. Angelous came back has he? You know what happens when Angelus comes back . . . "  
  
"I've got just the thing for you." The dead potential whispered in his ear, her southern drawl melting the words together. "I know what you want. I know someone who can help you. I know someone who wants it too." 


	3. III Fading Memories

III. Fading Memories.  
  
Spike opened the door to the abandoned house.   
  
"Hello?" he called out and coughed as he inhaled dust. The little boarded up Victorian style house was decorated with antiques that looked just as dilapidated as the house itself.   
  
"William? William the Bloody?" a womens voice said with a laugh.  
  
Spike spun around to see a young girl with long dark hair and pitch black eyes.   
  
"Spike. The name's Spike." he said curtly. She was wearing a black strapless dress and stilletto heals. As he stepped back to examine her he noticed her necklace had a strange symbol on it.   
  
"Well, are you gonna stare at me all night or help me?"  
  
"What?" Spike said distractedly. He was very attracted.  
  
"Come with me, to the parlor."   
  
"Mmm, right then. . . "  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Cordelia had a vision."  
  
"A vision?" Buffy interrupped.   
  
"Yeah, she's been having them for a while."  
  
"Oh." Buffy was sitting in the kitchen listening to Angel explain himself.  
  
"She said you guys were in trouble. You needed me. Some huge evil is afoot?"   
  
"Yeah, huge alright. Ever hear of the First?" Buffy asked.   
  
"The First Evil? I thought it was a myth."  
  
"A very real myth and surprise! It's camped out in Sunnydale."  
  
Angel said nothing. He looked into Buffy's eyes and saw the lack of hope that she hadn't shown anyone else, only him. He took her in his arms and held her and told her it would be alright even though it looked grim indeed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"So, who's this guy?" A confuzed Kennedy asked Willow.  
  
"Uhhh, a friend?"  
  
"A vampire friend. . . "  
  
"Well, he has a soul!"  
  
"What a shocker!" she said sarcastically. "It must be pretty easy for a vamp to get a soul these days. Half the ones I've met in Sunnydale have one! "  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Spike was sitting in the parlor, alone. The girl, Burnadette was her name, went to get some tea. He didn't even think this place was safe to live in even for his standards, let alone a place to heat water for tea. He thought about why he was there. Why was he there? He was startig to have doubts about killing Angel and Burnadette was really weird. But then again, so is everyone who lives in Sunnydale. Best leave it alone, best not cause a stir. He thougth to himself. His consience was really working overtime. He was torn between what to do. Earlier he had been in a blind rage but now he was calmer and relized what he was doing. Should he go on with it? Maybe he sould leave now before the girl got back. No, too late. He sighed when he heard her footsteps coming down the hall. 


End file.
